An Anniversary to Remember
by MarissaCave
Summary: There are no more villans to worry about and their children have long been out of the house. It's now Bulma and Vegetas 35th anniversary together. For Bulma this is a huge and special event but will Vegeta even remember? One shot. sometimes OOC. R R


AN: This is a one shot about Bulma and Vegeta. I hope it's not too corny. Vegeta is a bit ooc at moment. Please Read and Review.

Cheers!

An Anniversary to Remember 

Bulma couldn't believe it 35 years they had been together. They had raised two wonderful children together. Something she was very proud of, but they also did so many other things together. They had to face things together that would have destroyed other couples. Vegeta was the only one she could ever turn to. She could share her hope and fears with him. She knew that he could also share all of his with her. It took time but Vegeta did open up to her and this was all she could ever ask of him. It was so hard for her all those years fearing that he would never return from his battles, fearing that he might go back to his old ways, fearing that he would stop loving her but he never did. They made it through it all. Today was the day they would celebrate, If only Vegeta could remember.

It was a typical day in their household. Vegeta sat at the kitchen table and read the paper. Bulma was cooking him some eggs for breakfast. When they were cooked she put them on a plate and brought them to him. She sat down across from him at the table.

" I can't think of anything I'd like to do today. Have anything planned?" She asked trying to sound like it wasn't all that important.

Vegeta looked up from his paper and made eye contact with her. He shrugged and said

"I'd like to go see Bra and the grandkids for a little bit. We can pay them a surprise visit."

"That sounds good to me. What do you want to do after that?"

"What is it with you and planning everything? Let's just let everything unfold on its own." And with that Vegeta went back to his paper. Should I just say it? she thought to her self. She really didn't want to have to remind him. She wanted him to recognize this special day on his own.

It was mid-afternoon when they made there way over to Bra's. Bulma went into the house while Vegeta parked the car in the drive way. As she entered the house Bra greeted her.

"Happy Anniversary Mom!" Said Bra gleefully.

Bulma just grunted "Thanks, If only someone else would remember."

"Dad forgot!?"

"Yup he hasn't said a single word about it all day. Today is just another ordinary day to him."

"I'm really sorry Mom. I know this is your special day. Want me to remind him?"

"Don't honey, this is something your father should remember on his own."

Bulma could hear Vegeta walking up the stairs. She spoke softly "Let's stop talking about this your father is coming"

Vegeta walked into the house and took off his black leather jacket that had grown worn out with age. It was still his favorite.

"Jeez Dad, I can't believe you still wear that thing. Why not buy a new one"

"It fits me perfectly I don't need any other jacket"

"Suit yourself"

"So where are my grandkids?"

"You just missed them. Jock took them out for the day."

"That husband of yours is always ruining my plans!" shouted Vegeta

"Dad, maybe you should tell people your plans first. Sometimes people have plans of there own. Not everyone can wait around for you. Right, Mom?"

"Right!"

Bulma realized she had slipped. While Vegeta went to go raid Bras fridge Bulma pulled her aside to ask what that was all about.

"Were you referring to our anniversary when you asked me that? I told you not to bring it up"

"I was but Dad didn't even notice it. We're girls so we always catch on to little hints but Dad was too busy thinking about drinking all of my soda. Sorry mom but I don't think Dad is going to remember any time soon."

Vegeta and Bulma spent the rest of the day at Bras. It was getting dark so Bulma thought it would be best to go home and prepare a nice dinner for the two of them. Vegeta still didn't bring up the anniversary and Bulma was beginning to get impatient. The day would soon be over and this anniversary would go unnoticed. She just couldn't believe Vegeta would actually forget.

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen alone with her thought when Vegeta walked in.

He stood in the doorway and spoke "Servant Woman. Get me a drying cloth!"

Bulma didn't turn around. She didn't know what to think at first but she spoke up anyway

"What did you just say to me?"

Vegeta let out a roaring cackle "You know what I said. I can't believe you actually thought that I forgot. I can't believe you forgot that I ever said that to you"

"Me. I didn't forget. I'll never forget the day you said that to me! I peeked in when you were taking that shower, ya know. "

"Of course I knew that. I could never forget anything that has happened between us. Every moment we have spent together has meant the world to me."

Bulma's eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't start with the water works woman. I've only just begun."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and took her hand. He placed her arms around his neck and began to make his way towards the open window. He flew out with Bulma in his arms into the darkened sky. They flew for what seemed like hours. They were outside of the city and it was quiet. There were no large buildings around them and the bright stars could be seen all over. There were thousands of them. They landed in a beautiful field and Vegeta placed her on the ground.

"Vegeta this is lovely"

"Listen. There are some things I want to say to you. Things I've always wanted to say but never did and now is as good as time as any. I've wanted to thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all, my children. I respect you and admire you for this. They turned out so great because you are in them. I may be a saiyan but I could have never done such a thing. The pain you must have felt from child birth. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you went through all that for us"

Bulma smiled and gazed at him.

"I know I wasn't always pleasant and that at times I treated you badly. I let my training and my hate for Goku come before what was really important. You. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. That day I cam back and landed at capsule corp. is when I realized that you were special. Different from all I'd ever met. You talked back to me, you didn't seem to fear me like everyone else. It was impressive. The truth is that I never would have imagined that this was going to be my life. If anyone would have told me my life would turn out like this I would have laughed and probably killed them.

I'm amazed that it turned out this way and I'm happy it did. I couldn't have asked for a better Queen to rule by my side. It had to be you"

Bulma was crying tears of happiness. She thought they would just have a nice anniversary diner. She truly never expected anything like this.

"And I Vegeta could have built a ship and searched the galaxy over and I would have never found a King that completes me like you do. It had to be you and it always will be!"

Bulma and Vegeta sat together nestled in each others arms. They gazed at the stars hand in hand. The stars they would rule over for years to come.

THE END 

AN: I hope you liked it!


End file.
